3D2Y
by LuffyForKing
Summary: Set after the crew reunites from their 2 year hiatus. They have grown, but not everything has changed. One-shot.


**Author's Note:/** Hey guys. So I was thinking how after the time skip, the whole crew just seemed to mesh together like nothing ever happened and it had been only a few days rather than years that they spent apart. This thought led to this one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it. Comments/criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

**3D2Y**

* * *

It had been two years since the crew had last seen each other. Each member experienced their own trials and rewards in that time that shaped them in to the individuals they now were. Chopper befriended gigantic birds and learned more about plants and shit. Usopp acquired new plants and shit to chuck at people while also getting super buff and growing a goatee. Franky had hands coming out of his hands. Robin was in league with the Revolutionary army and could stomp her opponents with giant feet. Nami acquired even more revealing clothes that gave the old men she had lived with heart attacks every time she walked down the street. Brook was a famous musician who had panties thrown at him whenever he wanted. Luffy could use conqueror's haki, destroy pacifistas with a single blow, and was proposed to multiple times by the Pirate Empress (each of which he refused quite quickly.)

And Zoro and Sanji….well Zoro and Sanji were currently engaged in deathly combat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Two years worth of troubles were being released every time one of them were kicked or slashed in the face. Not everything changed with time.

"What even happened to your eye stupid marimo?" Sanji spat, ducking to avoid being cut by Wado Ichimonji. The cook was sure that whatever happened to the swordsman couldn't have been worse than being stuck on an island where the only activities were to either run from okamas or to become an okama. But nonetheless, he was curious. "Seems to me like it slows you down," he taunted, dodging another stab.

"None of your damn business, ero-cook," the swordsman smirked as he sidestepped a haki-laced kick. "And like hell it slows me down! I'm just going easy on your nosebleed ass, seven." At first, the loss of his eye proved to be difficult. The swordsman had miscalculated his movements one day while sparring with Mihawk and the older swordsman had claimed his eye. It took some getting used to, but to Zoro, he could lose both of his eyes and still be fighting. Zoro was the master of his own world and he wouldn't allow something like losing an eye to slow him down. That would just be stupid. He just slept that injury off anyways.

"Oi!" Sanji griped, landing a blow on Zoro's left cheek. "I was just asking!"

Zoro stopped mid-air, the blade of his sword pointed towards Sanji's neck. "Why ask?" he said, looking the cook in the eye, "you should know how it is to have one eye…seeing as how you cover one of yours with that stupid hairstyle of yours."

Sanji bit down on his cigarette butt, his curly eyebrow twitching.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MOSS GROWING OUT OF YOUR HEAD. YOU DAMN CHIA-PET."

"HUH?!"

"STUPID MARIMO!"

"LOVE COOK!"

"GO GET LOST SOMEWHERE."

"YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT YOU'RE SEVEN….AND OI! I NEVER GET LOST! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU PEOPLE CAN'T STAY IN ONE PLACE!"

The sounds of their battle carried throughout the entire ship. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp ignored it as they fished, Usopp yelling at Luffy that he can not eat the fish as soon as he catches them because 1. That's pretty gross and 2. They're supposed to be catching dinner for _everyone_. Franky was walking around the ship inspecting for damages. Brook was playing a "fighting song" for the quarreling cook and swordsman, laughing "YOHOHOHOHO" occasionally. In the aquarium room, Robin looked up from the archaeology book she had been reading, a smile on her lips. "It's been two years, but it doesn't feel that long," she said to the red-haired navigator who sat across from her. She had to raise her voice in order to be heard over the chaos that ensued outside. "It's kind of refreshing, isn't it?"

Nami bit down on a tangerine. "Define refreshing." Her tone was harsh, but her smile gave away her true feelings.

It had been two years. They all changed. They all grew stronger. But, in a way, everything was still the same.


End file.
